Changing Fate
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: High School Musical 2: A song brought them together, but fate pulles them apart. A sequel to the first, Troy and Gab sing their hearts out but sometimes it's not enough. Fate will take it's course.
1. Rehearsal

Pretty slow start but... here it is...

High School Musical 2

Chapter 1: Rehearsal  
The Musical season has started. The basketball one was nearly over. Proving that as long as your heart is in it you can do anything you want because Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were embarking in a different section of their lives. Troy was every High School's favored boy. All-star basketball guy was his status at his school. His opposite was Gabriella. She was one of the smartest girls in the school. She was a high value to the Math Team.

Both were in two different worlds but fell together one New Years Night. A karaoke song made them realize there was more to live then basketball and school, but something a little more; something deeper. That is where we are now. Troy and Gabriella were both starring in their High School Musical, "Twinkle Town."

Troy jumped from the bus. School was going better then ever. The Wild Cats had won the Championship from West High, he was singing his heart out with one of the most beautiful, talented, and nicest girls he had ever met Gabriella Montez. Still not ceasing to be popular Troy fought though the crowd. Once he stepped into the school he walked into a hallway filled with fliers. Troy knelt on the ground. There was an assortment of fliers. The one the firstly caught his eye was one with his picture upon it.

The paper read, "Cheer on the Wild Cats!" in red and in white. The picture on the page was one of him on the shoulders of the other players of the team. The picture must have been taken the night that the Wild Cats won. The season wasn't over. Since they won the team now will compete in a state wide series. Troy placed the paper back upon the floor then picked up another one. This time it had a picture of him and Gabriella singing on it with the words, "Twinkle Town" at the top. This one made Troy smile.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Troy turned his glace upwards soon to find Gabriella standing above him.

"I can't believe that either," Gabriella said, practically reading his mind. "It was barely a week ago."

"Yeah," Troy said, standing up straight now then handed the paper to Gabriella.

She looked at it and gave a shifting smile. Then she let the paper slip out of her hand which slowly glided to the ground.

"Come on, Kelsey's waiting for us. We start rehearsing for the play today," Gab said, grabbing his hand. "Only about a month until the real show!"

Troy smiled at Gabriella as she smiled back then they took off to rehearsal.


	2. Picking the Right Time

Chapter 2: Picking the Right Time  
Kelsey was at the piano when Troy and Gabriella walked in. She heard the door open and the music in her hands fell all over the floor. They ran to Kelsey's side.

"Sorry, Kelsey, we didn't mean to scare you!" Gabriella said, shuffling some of the pieces into her arms.

"Yeah," Troy followed but stopped as he looked down at the music. "When do we get our scripts anyways?"

"Today, after school, there is a drama club meeting."

Kelsey picked herself up and sat at the piano. Gabriella put the music on the piano, but Troy kept some of his.

"When do we practice the new music?" he said.

"Soon, but for now we stick to some of the old work, like Breaking Free, Bop To the Top, What I've Been Looking For, but I have about 3 new songs. Ms. Darbus wants to introduce it to you first though. That one you're holding is Changing Fate. I thought it was one of my better songs."

"Well, let's get started."

As the practice went on the time flew. When the bell the three of them scrabbled out of the door, Troy and Gabriella were obviously a little later for class. The halls were completely empty when they reached their homeroom. Gabriella peered into the classroom and Troy looked above her head and there was not Darbus. Gabriella placed her hand on the door.

"Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, I see we're late to class?" Ms. Darbus' voice curled from behind them. "Go."

Gab pushed open the door in cue making Troy and Ms. Darbus follow. Troy and Gabriella went over to their seats, trying not to catch the glances of fellow classmates.

"But think because you both are the stars of my 'Twinkle Town' Musi_cal_ I'll give you _any_ special treatment," she said.

"Yes, Miss, but we were just practicing for the play and the bell rang. Don't you know how far the music room is?" Troy insisted.

"Yes, well, fine."

"Miss Darbus! You never let Ryan and I…" but Sharpay was cut off.

"Enough."

Sharpay crossed her arms and legs in anger. Her nice streak sort of wore off, although, she was a bit nicer than before because of Zeke. He did indeed make her that Crème Brule. (a/n: HAHA)

"Now there will be a practice for all of my Drama Club Students," Ms. Darbus said, brightly eyes all of those who were in the club from her homeroom. "After school today."

She sat at her desk and quietly checked off who was there.

"Troy, you aren't going right? You're dad has a practice scheduled for this after noon," Chad whispered.

"I have to go. We start new music," Troy said, looking over heads to see if Ms. Darbus would look.

"So, tell Gabriella to get it and then practice with her later. It's not rocket science, Bolton!"

"Um," the bell rang again. "Got to go."

Troy rushed out of the room. Chad stayed back and shook his head. Taylor walked over to him looking a bit disappointed.

"Chad, you're pressuring Troy again. I thought you said that you were behind him," she said as they walked out of class together.

"Tay, I am but this is the State Finals! This doesn't come around too often!"

"Neither does having his best friend stand behind him 24/7, I guess."

She walked off. Chad shook his head and ran after Taylor. They bickered a bit to class. Gabriella wanted to find Troy. She heard what Chad said and didn't see what the problem was. She had no problem getting the music and practicing with him later, but she had no luck. He ran off to fast to track him down and she doubted she'd be as lucky as she was with her homeroom when she was later. Gabriella took one more look around and walked in the opposite direction to class.


End file.
